


thank you

by Thea_rainbow



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>specter fix-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

Bond pointed the gun to Franz' head, ignoring the man's smirk of triumph as Bond lifted his eyes to look at Madeleine. She looked back at him with wide eyes, eyes that pleaded him not to kill, to come to her and forever leave MI6.

Suddenly, there was an unmistakable sound of his name being called and not just by anyone, but his Quartermaster.

Looking into the direction, he spotted Q behind Mallory who took a step aside to let Q walk forward. He had his laptop bag clutched to his chest with one hand while the other was hanging by his side and even in the dark light he could see blood on the cardigan.

His mind supplied him with the sound of shooting, with the realization that he was hurt maybe not badly, but he was hurt.

“James. We need him alive.” Q said, his voice sounding tired and scratchy. Reminding him of other times between warm sheets with two heavy cats on their snoozing bodies.

Lowering the gun, Bond took a shot, piercing Franz' upper thigh. Not targeting any big blood vessels but just bones and muscles. The scream of his long lost brother was the background music as he took a last look at Madeleine before turning fully to walk right into Q, hugging him tightly as the Quartermaster soothingly stroked his back with his good hand.

“Thank you.” The brown haired man murmured into Bonds hair as the security teams, MI6 and the police swarmed the place.

“For what, love?” Bond asked and took a step back only to brush his fingers through the untruly hair on Q's head.

“For choosing MI6.” Q said, leaning into the hand in his hair.

“I didn’t choose MI6. I chose you.” How could he be so dense?

Peaking up, a smile curled around the Quartermaster's lips that was kissed away by a bigger smile on Bond's lips.

“Let's go home?” Q said against his lips.

“Let's do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
